


the emerald dream

by Cyane



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I don't know, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyane/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: Another one of Juvia's love potions turns to disaster, and Freed is shocked-- and thrilled-- to discover that Laxus is head-over-heels for him. Juvia has a cure, but it would crush Freed to know that his entire relationship with Laxus had been a lie.
  Being re-written!





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-watching FT so I needed to post some Fraxus/Gratsu. And this has been collecting dust, so I'll be continuing it, I guess. I orphaned over 60 works today, and I've been cleaning out the series and closed works, so now I can have a stress-free environment to work on FT and my tambi series! :))

"Juvia, are you feeling okay?" Mirajane asked, looking at her in concern. "You look even paler than usual."

Juvia managed to nod, although she was fighting off a killer headache. "I'll be fine, thank you. Just a migraine, nothing more." 

The bartender smiled and nodded before passing her another glass of water and taking off in direction of the Thunder Legion's table. Juvia's eyes slowly followed Mira and watched the Raijinshuu with interest. Freed was ever so slightly leaning into Laxus- like always-, while Laxus was oblivious- like always- and Bickslow and Evergreen argued about something completely trivial. (Like always.)

Times like this, Juvia was glad she was friends with Freed. They hadn't talked at first, but one day Juvia had been crying because Gray had left on a mission by himself. One she had specifically asked him to go with her on. Freed had consoled her and afterwards she had noticed that she wasn't the only one pining after someone. The green-haired mage was extremely loyal to Laxus, and although he insisted it was only because Freed owed him his life, Juvia saw the look on his face.

The same look she looked at Gray Fullbuster with. 

Her headache blazed and she looked away from the table and drank some water. Luckily, today, Juvia had a plan. She had been planning it for months and it was the day to set it in action. All she had to do was wait.

Wait, and wait, and wait.

Until Mirajane was cleaning up and the only guild members left were the very drunk ones- mainly Cana and Bisca. Juvia excused herself...

She wasn't going home, though. No, tonight, she set her plan into action.

In hindsight, it had not been, in fact, Juvia's brightest idea. Especially since she had done it before, and that had caused Erza to challenge a pillar to battle and Gray to run off for two days, chasing the horizon.

But you couldn't blame a girl for trying, could you? Besides, the old wizard she had snagged the potion from had been senile and desperate for money. Juvia had managed to manipulate Gajeel into grudgingly admitting he used to get dark items from a black market dealer in the darker part of Magnolia. He mentioned something about an alchemist with forbidden potions that he had, quote, 'never bought'. 

_"What's a girl like you tryinah' buy some dark shit on the black market?" Gajeel grumbled._

_Juvia's innocent smile strained. "Oh, just... just- um-... nothing important!"_

_Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Fine, don't tell me. Whatever. Just ask around for a guy named 'Dominic', he's the alchemist. You better not be tryinah' get poison to kill somebody, but that guy's got whatever kinda potions you need. That shit is expensive, though."_

Luckily for Juvia, she had more than enough for whatever the payment would be, thanks to a huge job she had gone on last week. And she would pay whatever fee was required if it meant that the love of her life would return her feelings... oh, she could imagine it- Gray, blinking in surprise, realizing his true feelings for her, rushing up and jumping off of his white stallion and picking her up bridal style just to carry her to the cathedral so they could be married and-

Oh. Juvia was getting a bit carried away.

Taking another left, just as Gajeel had instructed, Juvia found herself in front of a small shop with boarded-up windows. The chipped, splintered, faded sign above read 'DOMINIC'S DRINKS'. That was a bit ominous, but she quickly continued into the run-down shop. A bell chimed as she swung open the door.

At the counter was a blond-haired man in a sharp red suit. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out in the rain at this time of night? It's dark. Magnolia gets dangerous, you know." 

Feeling distinctly irked, Juvia shot a sphere of water through one of the front windows, successfully shattering it. She didn't turn away from him. "I think I'll be alright," She replied tartly. The man let out a surprised laugh.

"You're one of them, eh? My apologies."

She sighed. "Yes, yes. I'm looking for Dominic. Is he here?"

"You're lookin' at him," The man said, finally straightening his god-awful posture and gesturing to the glass case in front of him. "I'm guessing that if you're a wizard, you're here for potions. What'll it be? Poison? Hair-grow? I've got all the good stuff. Foot-"

"Love potion." Juvia was not in the mood for chitchat. She glanced behind her, suddenly feeling anxious. Technically she hadn't broken the law until _after_ she bought it, but if someone else saw her in here... that wouldn't be good. Anyone from Fairy Tail wouldn't turn her in, although if Makarov found out he might have to have a few choice words with her.

God- but she was just so frustrated! What would it take for Gray to realize that she was the one for him? They were perfect together... 

"Love potion?" Dominic smirked. "Yeah, I get that one a lot. You're going to have to specify, miss...?"

"Lockser." God, her head hurt.

"Okay, Miss Lockser. What do you need the potion to do? Permanent, temporary, et cetra, et cetra."

Juvia took a deep breath. Okay. Think, Juvia, _think_. She remembered the last love potion with a shudder. "I need a cure for it, obviously," She started listing things off. "I want it to be permanent except for the cure, and it has to work well. I want Gray to be the same person, I just want him to be the him that loves me."

Dominic had no idea who Gray was but he nodded. "Promise, swear on my heart, my potions _always_ work. And a cure is complimentary, just for little ol' you and your pretty face. Anything else?"

"How long until it takes effect?"

"Should be immediate."

Juvia felt her heart thud painfully in her chest. "Okay. How much?"


	2. два

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for wonderful comments and kudos, thank you so much loves

"Morning, Juvia!" Mira called from the bar. "You're here early. Are you coming to pick up a job request? We've just gotten a whole bunch of new ones!"

Juvia shook her head quickly. "No... actually, I have something rather important to do... um..."

She didn't want to explain further, but the blonde was leaning forward, grinning at the prospect of gossip. "Yes?"

"I wanted to help you serve drinks, actually!" Juvia exclaimed. She inwardly cheered, because it would be the _perfect_ way to give Gray the drink with the potion in it. There would be no way she could mess up. 

Mira looked slightly put-out at not getting the juicy news she had been wanting, but she still smiled. "That's sweet, Juvia. I'd really appreciate it."

"In that case, hit me up with a beer," Gajeel immediately said from one of the back tables. "I'll take about twenty." 

Mira shook her head. "You'll take _one_ , because a week ago you really did have twenty and I doubt Master Makarov will like it if you throw up on his shoes again."

"One time," Gajeel mumbled, but didn't argue.

Juvia sighed and took the drink from Mira to Gajeel. Sure, this would be a fantastic cover, but she didn't know how long it would be until Gray arrived and how long it would take for him to order a drink... and until then, she had to work on everyone else, too.

But then Gray would finally be in love with her! She inwardly cheered.

Throughout the morning, Juvia continued giving out drinks and talking to the guild members. It was more fun than she thought it would be, especially when the Rainjinshuu came marching in and she got to talk with Freed. Apparently the Thunder Tribe had just gotten back from a long and exhausting mission and Laxus was ready to get piss-ass drunk. Freed was only there to keep the thunder god on his feet and alive-- otherwise, Laxus requested the drinks to just keep coming.

"You're going to get alcohol poisoning," Freed warned him. 

"You're going to get electrocuted," Laxus warned him. 

Juvia sometimes felt bad for the green-haired mage; after all, he was a bodyguard, he was a friend, a loyal companion, a trusted ally, someone who was always there for Laxus, and in return, Laxus could be so mean. Not that Freed looked like he cared.

(Until Laxus turned away and Freed gave him that longing, mesmerized look.)

Juvia was finally getting exhausted by the late afternoon, and that just happened to be when Gray and the rest of Team Natsu stepped into the guild, laughing. Juvia's mind shrieked with jealous rage at the sight of Gray and Lucy leaning on each other for support, both choking on laughter.

But... if Gray-sama did love Lucy... 

Ugh- this was _not_ the time to get morals. 

"Hey, Mira, we'll take four drinks a' booze over here!" Natsu called. On the other side of the room, Laxus was shouting for another while Freed kept his head in his hands, exasperated at his friend's drinking habits. 

Juvia got another plate of drinks out and stacked them with glasses and filled them with booze. She might as well get Laxus another drink - he was funny when he was drunk - while she was at it so she stacked five drinks and subtly poured in the love potion into the one on the far right, so she knew which one to hand Gray-sama. 

Here went nothing. 

Juvia set down the platter and sat down for a moment, looking at Gray and Lucy together. She frowned. 

She didn't want to force anything... but... but how could she survive without Gray's love? Would she just keep hoping forever without any repercussions? Juvia shook her head. No, if she got Gray's love in the end, she wanted it to be because it was true love, not because of some kami-damned love potion.

Having made a decision, Juvia turned back to the plate of drinks.

Mira was picking up.

No.

Mira smiled sweetly. "You've been going at it for hours, Juvia. Take a break, I know you're tired. I've got this round."

NO!

Juvia was too shocked to speak, only letting out a choked noise as Mira walked to Team Natsu's table. She couldn't let Gray-sama drink the potion- he wouldn't even be looking at her, so he'd probably fall in love with Happy or Natsu! She stood up quickly, but Mira was already handing out drinks and she couldn't be obvious or else people would find out she tried using an illegal potion and Gray would hate her and-

Mira handed the left one to Natstu... the left one to Erza... the left one to Lucy... oh, _god_ -

Juvia held her breath, but then Mira picked up the last drink on the left and handed it to Gray. With a sigh of absolute relief, Juvia sank back into her seat. That was close! Now, all she had to do was

"Thanks, Mira," Laxus said, and he took his drink.

As if in slow motion, Juvia's expression contorted into horror as she saw Laxus gratefully take the drink from Mira and turn towards Freed.

"I told you I could handle another," Laxus said smugly, before taking a huge gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self-promotion: https://fanfinds.tumblr.com/
> 
> Imma try to make next chapter completely Freed!POV


End file.
